


The Money Pit (Goldmine)

by KPOPTrashLord-007 (TrashLord_007)



Category: K-pop, NCT (Band)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Foreman!Lucas, Non-Idol AU, One Shot, Oral Sex, POV Second Person, Porn With Plot, Reader is rich, Reader-Insert, Shameless Smut, Shower Sex, Smut, lucas is not an idol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-19 11:27:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29873955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrashLord_007/pseuds/KPOPTrashLord-007
Summary: There's no amount too large in your pursuit of the perfect home. With a construction crew on deck, you've started renovating your vast estate… and then re-renovating, since finding the perfect balance of grand yet simple is not as easy as one might think.Thankfully the foreman of the crew is quite patient with an immaculate eye for design. With Lucas on the job, you know he won't stop until you're completelysatisfied.~~~Construction Foreman!Lucas x ReaderSmut (18+) && Fluff
Relationships: Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas/Reader
Kudos: 9





	The Money Pit (Goldmine)

**Author's Note:**

> Happy late birthday Lucas aahjdjfkgl fashionably late as always
> 
> Also! I apologise to all the ladies on the taller side. I'm quite short so any idol over 6' is a giant to me. I do mention Lucas towering over the reader at one point.

How often you changed your mind must have annoyed Lucas, or at the very least inconvenienced him, but he never mentioned it. Each time you handed him a new design, he would just smile and tap away at his iPad, updating the schematics and forwarding it to his crew. They seemed more weary of your sudden and frequent changes than he did; you could see it painted on their faces as they loitered near your fence, groaning and shaking their heads while scanning the new plans.

After a game of rock, paper, scissors, two of the men were tasked with returning the counters and purchasing a glass set to match the current theme you desired. Reloading the granite counters they had just delivered back onto one of their trucks, there was no mistaking the irritation building amongst them. 

Lucas, however, never said a word against it. If the changes were too drastic, he'd send his crew home and spend the day reconfiguring. Otherwise he would just compliment your stylistic choices and lead the others with a positive example, jumping straight back into the task at hand with nary a complaint.

Considering how much money you had and would continue to spend on the renovations, you imagined he didn't actually care. Work is work, after all, and he was being paid by the hour, not by the job. 

With that in mind, you had no regrets. It was your home and it had to be perfect. You weren't one to settle in life and this monumental endeavour was no different. 

Though you were stern and expected the highest quality of work from each and every one of his crew members, you weren't heartless. You never forgot to set out treats and refreshments for them throughout the day and always provided lunch every day. It was the least you could do to repay their hard work, aside from their paycheck of course. 

Frozen lemonade cups and a pitcher of iced tea decorated the plastic table on the front lawn. Some of the crew members had taken notice and were crossing the yard to grab their share. You hoped the treats would cool the tension brewing amongst them. Morale could only take so many hits before they were both disheartened and bored with this entire project. What was meant to be a quick month, two-month-tops renovation had carried on through yet another season. 

While the weather was still nice now, in a few weeks the sun would become unbearable. For this reason, the outdoor projects were of the highest priority. Most of the crew focused on the pond and gazebo with a few working on the patio. After scrapping plans time and time again, you had found peace in the current equilibrium between natural and man-made. 

The pond would be the centerpiece rather than the gazebo and they would add a plethora of trees, rocks, and plants to give the yard the feeling of true wilderness - as if it had been reclaimed by nature. Your shed would be relocated to the edge of the property, out of view from the patio and second-floor deck. To top it off, the deck would jut out further than the patio to give it a sense of isolation as you gazed down at the pond. 

As much as you wanted to take credit for rebuilding the house in your ideal image, it would be a lie. It was Lucas' idea to have the focal point be a pond large enough to attract wildlife and to transition the back patio into a miniature greenhouse while using the deck above it as a place to relax. If he hadn't voiced these minor suggestions, you would have scrapped the design ten times over by now. 

When it came to harmonising the decorations with the foundation and structure of your home, Lucas was on another level. He had an eye for it. Though that really shouldn't have come as a surprise given his occupation. 

"So Lucas," you spoke, cutting through the humid morning air as you approached the group gathering around your snack stall. "How many homes do you typically work on in a given year?" 

"Anywhere between four to ten, though this year may bring down the average. We're looking at a whopping grand total of one."

"If that, boss!"

Rolling your eyes at his smug smirk and the snickers from his crew, you turned on your heels and walked back inside. They could handle the outside well enough on their own. At this point in the venture you would just get in their way so you decided to focus your attention on the indoor renovations. 

The living room looked drab, the kitchen was too small, and one of the bathrooms needed a complete overhaul due to the changes the last owners implemented. Your bedroom was dated as well, with a design that felt more like a farmhouse than a country house. 

As you glided through the house, you heard Lucas following hot on your tail. His footfall had become familiar after so many days spent with him trailing behind you whilst listening to your updated plans for the renovations. It also came as no surprise that he was right on your heels - he knew the entirety of the last set of plans would be trashed in favour of whatever you had cooking in your mind right now and the best way for him to understand your thought process would be to walk through it with you here and now.

"So what are we thinking?" 

His voice bounced off the hall's walls, rumbling through you and thudding against the cage containing your pounding heart. The pure vibration of his deep voice had you jumping in shock. While you had grown accustomed to it, it still caught you off guard whenever he was closer than you had expected. The hairs on your neck stood straight. With every word spoken, you could feel warm air brushing past your ear. 

Turning toward him, you came face to face with his chest. Lucas was a tall man and most encounters required a tilt of the head. He also had a lot of presence to accompany his strong frame. When he talked, you felt compelled to listen. When he walked, your eyes were drawn to him. It was impossible to ignore him, no matter how hard you tried. 

"Modern, simple, sleek."

"Wasn't that the plan already?"

"Yes, but this time I want it in black and silver, and I think we should switch some of the first floor rooms with the second." 

"But we wanted the first floor to be guest friendly, leaving them no reason to go up to the second floor… right?"

"Well, yes, but I still think-"

"So the layout is settled. I agree that black and silver would look really nice. It won't be hard to switch the colour scheme. Anything else?"

"Well, what about a spa?" 

"Like the one planned for your second bathroom?"

"No, a jacuzzi." 

"Then we can put it on the deck."

"Then how about-"

He cuts you off with a deep chuckle. "I get it. Finally, I get it."

"I haven't finished so I'm not sure what you're getting."

The smirk that crawled across his face made you stop in your tracks. There was something devious in the way he regarded you. With each step he took to close the distance, you felt your heartbeat thud deep and fast. With the loudest beat, he caged you against the wall. Though it wasn't your intention, you bit the inside of your lip as you gazed up at him. 

"If you wanted me around so badly, princess, you didn't need to spend so much."

" _Excuse me?_ "

"Sure, I'll go on a date with you."

You sputter, the sound between an offended scoff and a defensive yelp. "I didn't ask you to!" 

"Oh? Then why must you change all the designs at the very last minute? I figured you just wanted me around."

"That, good sir, is not the case at all."

"If you say so."

You wanted to wipe that grin right off his face… but you also rather liked it. His smile was beyond gorgeous. While his features were angular and masculine, his skin glowed with a soft and tender gleam. Even his eyes were dough-like as they regarded you, bright with mirth and teasing. The longer you stared at one another, the wider his grin grew and the further you fell under his spell. Once again caught within his pull, you gravitated toward him.

Heat rolled off his smooth skin in waves. Warmth welcomed you into his space, thawing the frigid atmosphere that hovered wherever you went. Strong arms wrapped around your waist and you felt fire ignite within your gut. He pulled you against his chest and the blaze within roared. There was so little space between you both that you could feel him breathe in and out, your body falling into sync with his. You could taste him on the air when you inhaled - a tinge of a mint and grapefruit, both bitter and sweet. 

Emboldened, your lips found his. They were plump and plush. He groaned when you bit his bottom lip and tugged him along like a toy, backing up until you met the wall with him in tow. Entwining your fingers in his soft, brown hair, you pulled him deeper into the kiss. 

Following your lead, he slid one hand around your waist to rest on the small of your back while the other gripped the nape of your neck. He didn't miss the way you tensed beneath him. A chuckle rumbled in his chest and the vibration travelled through you in the form of a shiver and you moaned. 

"Hey boss, got a min- nevermind, we can figure it out."

The crew member's sudden entrance (and subsequent departure) snapped you out of your reverie. Using Lucas' firm chest to steady yourself, you pushed yourself out of his bubble with an indignant huff. Straightening your posture and fixing your clothes, you slipped out and away from his looming presence. 

He made you feel small. Not in the way that most men try to, but in a cute way. He didn't make you feel vulnerable but rather precious, as if you were something to be treasured and adored. When he looked at you, he didn't look down on you. Instead he gazed upon you as one would an oasis in an endless desert - like a divine blessing.

" _Anyway_ ," you said, coughing to clear your mind of how toned he felt pressed against you and how warm his mouth felt on yours. "There's work to be done in the bathroom. Follow me."

"Perhaps a drain that needs to be snaked?"

Ignoring the insinuation he was playing into, you led him up the stairs to the master bedroom's personal bathroom. Walking further into the room, you stopped in front of the shower and faced him with an exasperated look. He watched you, all hints of his prior teasing hidden as he transitioned into work mode and waited for you to address your latest concern. 

When he didn't pick up on the issue on his own, you rolled your eyes. Whipping your hand toward the shower, you pointed at the handles that lined the tiled walls. 

"These have to go."

"Are you sure? They could come in handy."

"For what, pray tell?"

"Strenuous activities."

"This is a bathroom, not a waterpark."

"I could turn it into one."

"You're ridiculous," you sighed, ignoring his goofy grin. "The previous owners were elderly and needed them. I, however, do not need them and want them gone."

"Well, your wish is my command. I, however, think they could be fun." Catching your disinterested frown in his peripheral, he brushed past you and looked inside the shower. He grabbed one of the handles and gave it a harsh yank. Seeming to pass his little test, he nodded and hopped inside. 

You scoffed. "Going to demonstrate, are you?"

"Come on. This kind of fun is better with two."

He winked, beckoning you forward with a flick of his finger. Curiosity got the better of you and you joined him. It wasn't a small shower and yet it felt cramped. Lucas' body, his _presence_ , filled the entire space, only retreating enough to let you in before encapsulating you in his warmth. Your breathing stuttered as you glanced up at him. His flirting had evolved beyond light teasing and now lust painted his features in a dark yet radiant glow.

His arm slithered around your back and you gasped at how hot his skin felt even through your shirt. He made an offhand comment about removing your clothes but you didn't quite register his words, too busy staring into his large, playful eyes. Your lips were already parted from your prior gasp, allowing the subsequent squeal to pass unhindered as you jumped, cold water cascading down your body.

Lucas laughed. "Oops."

The water coming out cold for several seconds when it's first turned wasn't usually a big deal. It was, however, shocking when you hadn't expected it to turn on in the first place. Not to mention you weren't typically inside the shower before the water had a chance to heat up. 

Even as the temperature started to rise, you couldn't shake the chill that trickled down your bones and lingered in your joints as Lucas ran his fingers along your skin. Out of nowhere, he dropped to his knees. His hand wrapped around the underside of your forearm and he dug his nails into the tender flesh just to watch you squirm, as if you weren't already providing enough of a show. 

Crawling upward inch by inch, his grasp landed on your elbow. He guided your arm up past your trembling lips and furrowed brow. Somewhere above your head and just off center, you felt ice greet your curled, cautious fingers. You jolted. 

"Is it cold?" You heard the teasing lilt in his voice and you could picture the cheeky smile that no doubt accompanied it. 

Water continued to fall around you and you risked a glance, eyes falling onto Lucas' soaked form. His dark hair clung to his forehead. The remnants of his mirth dissipated into desire once your gazes locked. Droplets trickled free from beneath his sculpted chin. Though you couldn't see his actual skin through the drenched fabric of his now skin tight shirt, you could see every bump and divet of his toned chest all the same. 

Shivers tore down your spine when he lifted your other arm. A familiar ice-cold sensation greeted you. Noticing your brief discomfort, he encased your hand with his and brought it back down to his level at your hips. Whispering sweet nothings against your pulse, he left a chaste kiss on your wrist while his warmth flowed from his long, slender fingers to yours. 

"It's just the handles. Think you can hold them for me?" 

Your eyes had long since fluttered shut and you felt sensitive to his touch and to the way his plump lips brushed against your skin. Nodding in acknowledgment, you secured one of the handles with a tight trip, earning a pleased hum from the man hovering inches from your tensed thighs. He released your other hand and you immediately missed his touch. All the same, you searched for the second handle. 

The cool tiles your hand brushed against during the ascent were slick with stray beads of water, reminding you of the fact that the water was still on and that steam had started to spread and fill the bathroom. Latching onto the second handle, you held back a gasp at the vast contrast between the icy metal and the near scalding water. A steady stream trailed down your shoulders and down the curves of your breasts hidden beneath your blouse. Even so, the burning temperature never diminished, not even when the excess water reached your ankles and disappeared into the small pool that engulfed your feet.

Hot air fanned against the exposed skin that peeked out from your disheveled shirt. Snapping your attention down to Lucas, your breath caught in your throat when his lips covered the slice of skin with sweet kisses that soon turned fierce. Teeth nipped along your hip and nails raked down your back, forcing a gasp to tumble from your lips. Seeking an audience and having found it in your widened eyes, his touch returned to its prior soft and caring caresses.

Trailing upward along your center, his fingers made quick work of your blouse's buttons. One by one they popped open. Kisses were quick to replace them, his lips eager to taste every inch of your skin. When the stretch began to inconvenience his exploration, he switched from sitting on his knees to towering above you. Without pause, his lips latched onto your neck, his tongue trailing along your pulse. 

You fastened your grip on the handles. A soft moan floated through your parted lips. He took notice of it and smirked, leaning back far enough to take in your expression. Finishing off the last few buttons, he took a moment to just admire your form. Large hands cupped your breasts, teasing you through your bra with no intention of going further. 

"Lucas," you whispered, the sound almost lost to the downpour of water that surrounded you in a blanket of warmth. 

"Is this okay?"

"Do you think I would have let you get this far if it wasn't?"

He winked at you, his tone much more playful than his touch. "I knew you liked me."

Rolling your eyes, you readjusted your grip on the handles and mumbled about not having signed up for a workout and if he could just get to the point already, to which he was happy to oblige. His touch dropped from your chest to your waist. Ghosting across the hip before squeezing your sides, he continued to tease up until a cold glare and an irritated sigh filled the small space. 

"You're so impatient."

"Is this a test to see how well the water heater works? Think you can get to the point before the water runs cold?"

After throwing his hands up in mock defeat, he made quick work of your skirt, unzipping it before tugging it down to pool around your ankles. Once again he dropped to his knees. His breath warmed your exposed skin as he leaned in close. Gentle yet firm, Lucas gripped your thigh and calf and lifted you free of your skirt before resting your leg on his broad shoulder. 

"I'm sure the water heater is fine. Don't even think about it. Just focus on how I make you feel."

"Annoyed," you huffed, shaking in uncertainty as he raised your second leg onto his other shoulder, your body and most of your weight transferred to his sturdy frame. 

"Don't let go."

A quick flick of his eyebrow reminded you of your grip on the metal handles and you tightened your hold, a feat you hadn't realised possible. With you secure and wrapped around his neck, his lips found your thigh. Teeth brushed against your skin as he moved closer to your thrumming core. Kiss after kiss, he painted your leg with his affection in light nips and gentle teasing. 

Water flowed down your body, changing its natural route to follow the pattern impressed upon your skin by his touch. Pale indentations littered your skin. Trails of his feather-light touch lingered in your memory; in particular, the delectable memory of his fingers slipping across the vast, wet expanse of your form. From the backside of your thigh to the hollow of your hip around to your smooth, arching back and down to the curve of your ass - his touch imprinted onto your skin and you felt him everywhere at once. 

Once his lips found your clothed cunt, he indulged. Anticipation flooded your system and an airy moan left your lips, drowned out by the pounding of water in your ear. Nuzzling his nose against your clit, his breath was both warming and tickling even through the soaked material of your underwear. 

A small gasp broke past the water barrier and caught his attention. Throwing you a quick glance, he grinned against your skin before his tongue teased your entrance once more. His nails dragged along your hip, hooking on your underwear. Inch by inch, he pulled the fabric down, giving him access to where you wanted him. The thought of his tongue running circles on your clit had you trembling in his arms.

"Don't worry - I got you, princess."

Discarding your panties alongside your skirt, Lucas adjusted himself. Shifting into a more comfortable position, he wrapped his arms around your thighs and spread your legs further apart. With your body cradled in his large, strong arms, you relaxed. Easing your death grip on the handles, you allowed yourself to enjoy the ride. 

Lucas showed no hesitation. The time for teasing was over. He didn't test the waters nor did he lick at your pussy like it was ice cream melting in the summer heat - he ate you out like you were a gourmet meal. 

Diving right in, his tongue dipped into your cunt. He set a fast pace, stimulating your nerves with his constant movement. He didn't bother to look at you, too focused on his task, so you opted to close your eyes and allow the sensations to overtake you instead. 

Warm water continued to pour all around you. Despite the scalding temperature, it paled in comparison to the heat brewing within. Attentive to when your breath hitched and when you'd mewl, Lucas targeted the spots that had you quivering beneath his tongue. You had no choice but to react to the way he played your body like a fiddle personalised to his touch. 

The closer he drove you to the edge, the weaker you became. Unable to keep your body straight, you had since slumped around him. The further you fell into him, the more pressure you put onto the handles. Somewhere in the back of your mind, you knew your muscles would despise this little adventure but you couldn't find the rationality to care, too lost in the feeling of his tongue pressed flat against your cunt before it ran upward to your clit. 

As he sucked the little nub between his plump lips, tickling the oversensitive bundle of nerves with the tip of his tongue, he eased a finger into your anticipating cunt. Not bothering to hold back, your moans filled the spaces between the abundance of lust and the endless steam. 

With precision acquired from his experimental tongue flicks, his finger hooked upward to press against your sweet spot. Your body curled inward unto itself, cramping in a painful way that you all but ignored in pursuit of your high. 

Despite your hands being occupied with the important task of keeping you upright, you wanted to feel his wet locks within your grasp, you wanted to grab him tight and ride him harder. You weren't so far gone, however, that you were willing to risk an embarrassing accident in the shower with the man renovating your home. 

Whether he sensed your hesitant desire or it was of his own desire, Lucas raked the hand that wasn't now two fingers deep into your cunt along your backside while pushing himself even closer to your body. With no space to be found between you two, he broke free from your clit to speak against your skin. Though muffled, his words cut through your haze with clear intent. 

"Ride my face, princess."

With barely enough time to place his mouth back against your cunt, you folded your ankles behind his back and exerted the last of your energy to pull yourself up whilst also encaging him between your thighs. He moaned and the vibration went straight to your core.

Like a man starved, he worked his tongue deep into you, teasing the spot that caused stars to burst behind your eyes. His nose nuzzled against your clit and upon seeing the effect the additional stimulation left on you, he added his thumb into the equation to press firmly against the sensitive nerve center. 

Chasing your orgasm, you tensed your body. The swirling, impending wave of ecstasy was within reach and you felt your primal urges take over. From your fingers and the indents forming across your palm from the force of your grip on the metal bars, down from your curved yet slouched torso to your trembling legs and thighs that showed no remorse to the man between them, you tensed in preparation of the total relaxation that was soon to follow. 

It hit you like a freight train. 

Your body trembled and curled in pleasure as your orgasm tore through you in a flash of light. 

Lucas swirled his tongue deep in your quivering cunt and dug his fingers deep into the plump flesh of your crushing thighs. He chuckled deep from within his own body as your pleasure mixed with his anticipation. He didn't relent even as your staggering breaths came out in whimpers, oversensitivity building within your pulsing core. Your body was losing its strength fast and you knew you couldn't hold on for another round. 

"Lucas," you whined, squeezing his cheeks twice before letting your legs fall limp around him. 

"Pretty fun, right?"

You nodded, eyes drifting open to gaze upon him. Deliberate in his slow and sensual pace, he placed a light kiss against your tender clit before inching his way up your body, lifting himself off the shower floor and releasing your shaky legs back to ground-level in the process. Unwilling to stand on your own for long, you pried his arms around you and fell into his form. 

He chuckled again, this time the sound much lighter and carefree, turning off the water and holding you, his strength and energy unhindered despite having held you on his shoulders for so long. 

Unlike earlier, his entire body now pressed against you. You could feel his hard cock through his soaked pants and, though still sensitive, it awoke another layer of desire: the desire to please.

Despite uncoordinated fingers and a chill seeping into your bones now that the water was off, you undressed him. The shirt took too much effort, what with the slick buttons that wouldn't stay put within your pruned hands. The pants, however, were much easier once you had given up on your delicate approach. You slipped your own shirt and bra off on the way to the bed, gesturing for him to do the same with his boxers. 

He didn't have to be told twice, stumbling out of the wet material and tripping onto the bed in the process. With an airy giggle, you fell into bed beside him. 

"Are you going to tell me why I should keep this bed next?"

"Keep it?" He snorted, knocking on the headboard twice. "I'm about to prove why you need to upgrade to a much _sturdier_ frame."

"Enlighten me."

Lucas rolled to hover over you, his arms trapping you on the soft mattress. Staring into his deep, chocolate eyes, time seemed to slow. Droplets of water bounced from his tousled hair to land on your forehead and cheeks. The back of his finger ghosted across your cheek, collecting the stray water and smearing it away. Its remnants glistened and shone, catching the sunlight fighting to break through the blinds.

"Don't hold back, Lucas. _Ruin me_."

His eyes widened for a brief second before his lips devoured your own. There was raw desire behind his hungry kisses. His mouth didn't stray far from your swollen lips, only breaking contact to nip at your neck or tug on your ear. 

If it would elicit a sound, small or loud, he'd pursue it. He'd tease until you rewarded him with verbal confirmation of your pleasure. He was easy to read but you didn't mind, giving him as much as he craved. Your unconstrained whines and moans filled the room and he'd have it no other way. 

The louder you were, the harder his cock grew. 

You could feel it between your thighs. When he leaned down to whisper right into your ear in that deep, rumbling tone of his (a simple action that sent your cunt into overdrive), his cock would brush against your entrance. Electricity tingled within your core with every fleeting touch. 

You thrusted your hips up into his, tempting him to take you, practically begging him to fuck you senseless. 

And Lucas never disappointed.

Several rounds later and the room was painted in orange as the sun began to fall. You needed another shower, or perhaps a bath that you could rest your aching body within. The silk sheets slipped over the curves of your body, sliding across your raised knee and falling off your breasts completely as Lucas sat up. Cool air tickled your exposed skin and you frowned, tugging the sheet and blanket back up to your neck. 

He stared at you with a serious expression for a solid minute before something mischievous twinkled within his gaze. 

Your frown expanded. 

"Spit it out."

"Give me two months alone to work on this house as I see fit and I promise you'll be satisfied. You won't want to change it again."

"You want me to leave you alone in my house for two whole months so you can play around and experiment?"

"Yeah," he drawled, a playful smile lifting the corners of his lips. He trailed two fingers up your arm. "Pretty much."

"Do you think I'm crazy? No way!"

"Why not?"

"Because it's my house! My pride!" 

"I promise you'll love it or a full refund."

Full refund? Now _that_ gave you pause. 

"Are you yanking my chain?"

"Nope. Totally serious." He gestured offhandedly. "Take a vacation and come home to paradise."

You had poured a lot of money into the house already and the total pending was enough to put most into a lifetime of debt. Even to you it wasn't chump change, but your pursuit of the perfect home was well worth the money sinkhole it had become. When it came to your estate, you had no regrets.

And yet…

Hook, line and sinker, he had caught your intrigue. 

Silence followed as you searched for the trick or the fine print, as you tried to rationalise his train of thought and discover his angle, but you kept coming back to the same conclusion:

He either built the house of your dreams or he tried to return the ridiculous amount of money you had poured into this monster project.

No matter what, you won!

"Fine, it's a d-"

"And if you love it, you can tip me by taking me out on a date as a thank you."

You scoffed. There it was. "Seriously?"

"As a heart attack."

" _Fine_. It's a deal."

Two months flew by when the extent of your worries had been if sleeping in was worth missing the breakfast menu and what time was considered too early to start the margaritas. There was no denying that this vacation was just what you needed but you were happy to be home. Paradise got dull fast, what with all the quiet and the relaxation and the complete lack of chaos. 

Perhaps Lucas had been onto something when he said you were more interested in his company than the renovations.

You scoffed as you dragged your luggage to the front door. The taxi disappeared down the driveway, leaving you to observe the yard. It looked the same but you weren't worried. The thought of Lucas slacking off for even an hour seemed too far-fetched for you to even humour. In fact, it only fueled your desire to see the interior. The entirety of his focus would've been devoted to finishing the job. 

Without a doubt it would be nothing less than a masterpiece.

With rattling keys, you opened the door and stepped inside. Even with your expectations through the roof, the sheer elegance in the design swept you off your feet. A breathless gasp slipped through your slackening jaw. There was a mixture of all your prior ideas blended into this final, beautiful outcome. It was everything you wanted but were never quite able to express.

"Do you like it?"

You jumped. His smooth voice sent a tremble down your back. Spinning to face him, you smiled. "Like it? I _love_ it!"

"I'm glad," he said, flashing a grin that shone bright even in the open, sun-filled foyer. 

He was dressed in a simple white tee and blue jeans. It was a casual look but it suited him well, drawing no attention away from his chiseled jaw and dazzling, toothy smile. It was the first time you had seen him out of his 'work clothes' and you found you rather liked it. 

Twirling around the room, you inspected his handiwork. Care went into every inch. There wasn't a single piece that didn't match. He had even replaced some of your random decorations with much cuter, suitable pieces. Items you hadn't realised were ruining the vibe were now gone and you felt the room was much fresher and happier. 

"You're amazing!" 

"That's why you pay me the big bucks."

"It's so intricate and… perfect. Thank you. Really, thank you so much."

"Anything for you," he drawled as you drew closer to him, entering the bubble of his vibrant warmth.

"Well, I think you've more than earned that date. Should we go now?" 

Despite your words, your hands had a mind of their own. Slipping beneath his shirt, you ran your fingers along his abs. He hadn't let himself go at all. In fact, he felt (and looked) more defined and toned since your last rendezvous. You licked your lips, a subconscious reaction to how his body pressed against yours.

"And here I thought you would have forgotten."

You shook your head, a coy smile on your lips. "How could I have forgotten our little side deal when it was just as tantalizing as the main meal?"

"In that case, I'll grab my jacket. Unless… you wanted me to show you how to put those shower handles to good use again?"

"I don't believe for a second that you haven't found something new to play with, not with that perverted mind of yours. Don't tell me - there's a hidden lift perfect for two."

"You act like you don't love how innovative I can be," he teased, leaning down into your space whilst tilting your chin to meet his gaze. "But yeah, I could show you some other secrets hidden about… or I could just show you the sex dungeon in the basement instead."

"The _what?!_ "

"I'm kidding. Probably. Maybe. Should we check?"

**Author's Note:**

> I've been writing this for SO LONG. The idea came to me ages ago and I wrote most of it but once I reached the smut, I gave up lol.
> 
> Has anyone watched The Money Pit? It's hilarious and not really what this is based off but still. Great film.   
> This is more Rose Red minus the horror, ey


End file.
